


Teaser 3 : Hare

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: This is teaser 3 of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roleplay.
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Kudos: 4





	Teaser 3 : Hare

_In an alleyway across town, Hare leaned against the brick wall. He could see the bank from here. Once the parade started even some of the tellers would be out on the street to watch. Even if a few were left inside, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Usually just flashing his sharp metal teeth with a growl was enough to scare someone straight. He sighed, the smoke lightly circling in the air above his head. Waiting was always the annoying part of any plan. He narrows his eye when he looks up, seeing a cowboy dressed in white ride into town. Hare recognized him._

_Great that's all they needed. Rex Marksley had arrived. Hare and his brother would have to be even more careful. The Becile Boy moves further into the shadows, watching and waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through with the teasers! I'll be formatting the first chapter soon.


End file.
